


Robes Against Threads

by Seyasoya



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Divergence, Gen, actions have consequences, ocarina-of-time-esque timelines...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seyasoya/pseuds/Seyasoya
Summary: When Rey wakes up, everything is the same, save for the date, and the blond farmboy in the distance.





	Robes Against Threads

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: This was supposed to be part of my [100-Word Challenge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11517000/chapters/25847403), but the damn prompt couldn't help but be expanded upon.
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> (Oh, and btw, the summary was the original prompt.)

The coarse, irritating feel of sand first got to her when she woke up.

The scorching suns in the sky, more sand, and more thirst-

Was she having déjà vu?  _Was she dreaming?_

Rey shook the dust from her robes and feet, then trekked for more water in her throat.

A silhouette emerged. She found someone, and dashed for it.

"Hey!"

The echo seemed to have startled the shadow.

Rey dashed for the figure, who held that durasteel canteen. "Got any water in there?"

He - the blond silhouette - nodded. She muttered a thanks, grabbed the canteen, and siphoned the cool water.

The boy looked familiar, as if she's seen him somewhere, somehow - "Where are we?"

"Why, on Tatooine, of course."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"Luke. Pleased to-"

"As in, Luke  _Skywalker_ _?_ Hero of the Rebellion? Jedi Master?"

He seemed oddly confused. "Rebellion? You must be mistaken. In fact, I've always dreamed of going to the Imperial Academy!"

Now  _she_ seemed more confused than ever. "Wait. What year is it today?"

"Lady you must've been trapped in a Sarlacc! It's 19 standard Imperial years.

"I didn't catch your name."

She simply couldn't believe it. "You mustn't know about me."

"Why?"

"You don't have to." She hoped her master (technically) would change the subject.

"Ok... then... where are you from?"

"Um... I'm from Jakku, yet another desolate desert. Somehow, I keep ending up in deserts."

Luke smiled rather poignantly. "No one like you deserves to be in a place like this."

"And so do you."

Rey had a million things to say, to the future Jedi. About how they'll blow up the Death Stars. How Han and Leia would give birth to a monster. How the Force...

She didn't know what to say to the blond boy, except...

"I used to be a scavenger. I remember the desert. Then I was dragged into a mess. Now  _this_ mess."

"I see. I farm for moisture," Luke sighed. "I _really_ wanna go to the Imperial Academy. I wanna be the very best, that  no one ever was. But my Uncle Owen always scolds me - 'next year, next year,  _next year_ '! When will he make up his  _mind_ _?_ "

"Woah, don't forget about your home, Mast- Luke."

"That's the one thing I wanna get away from."

"Luke, I don't want to change the sands of time, but don't forget what you really want."

"I want the Imperial Aca-"

"No, what you  _really_ want."

Luke was befuddled with what the Coruscanti-sounding girl said.  _Sands of time? What I_ really _want?_

Rey felt an emotions, almost like reading an open book.

"If you really want to know me, let's just say I was transported here, very,  _very_ differently."

* * *

Somehow, after decades of ups and downs, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker found himself looking at a silhouette approaching him.

As she - the womanly figure - came closer, he couldn't help feeling a sense of... déjà vu. Or intense deathsticks-hallucinations.

The desperate girl came forward with a pant, as she outstretched her arm, his father's old lightsaber in her hand.

He uncovered his hood and looked at her.  _Wait! Isn't that-_

"You must be that time-traveling girl who changed me,  _all those years ago_."

"What?"

"No matter." They gray-covered Jedi just chuckled.

 


End file.
